Mothúan's Bracers
Brief Description History TBA Abilities If a witch or wizard satisfies the bracers' requirements, the bracers will begin to allow the user to feel other people's emotions. * Weak emotions will manifest differently than stronger emotions. Weaker emotions may manifest as a different sort of feeling, separate from the user's own emotions. Sadness may manifest as a heaviness in one's chest, stress may be a weight upon one's shoulders, happiness may be a slight tingling feeling, anger may feel like a ball of fire in one's chest. * Stronger emotions will affect the user physically, causing them to reflect what another person is feeling: tears, unexpected anger, laughter. At first, the user may not have control over who or how many people they feel, but in time they may control it by suppressing the power, pinpoint exactly which person they are feeling, and with some concentration, they may be able to focus on a specific person to feel what they're feeling. After the user manages to gain full control over feeling people's emotions, the user will begin to learn that they can control what as a person is feeling. The method varies from person to person. This may allow a user to see a person's emotions; perhaps manifesting as colorful auras around a person or specific colored strings. For example, the user may be able to 'tug a few strings', so to speak, to influence a person's emotions. * Cut a string, and it will remove or lessen what the person is feeling at that moment. * Tie a string, and it will cause a person to feel that emotion strongly until the knot is untied, either by the user or something else, such as time or the person themselves. * Add a string, and the person will feel what you had given them. Controlling emotions does not mean controlling a person, as emotions are separate from logic. In addition, a person may be unpredictable, so this is a dangerous power to wield. Once a user has mastered the first two levels of abilities, the user will soon unlock the ability to weaponize emotions. Depending on the user, they may either use their wand or manifest a partially incorporeal weapon, such as a bow or sword. With concentration, the user will be able to "steal" an emotion. However, that does not completely remove the emotion of a person, it only takes what they are feeling at that moment. They will then be able to store that specific emotion within the bracers, among others. When the time is right, a person may summon their weapon or use their wand to harness the emotion they need, and with a thought, they will be able to weaponize the emotion. This can either cause physical or psychic pain upon another person. Examples may be: * Anger could manifest as fire, burning the victim physically or internally * Sadness could manifest as a torrent of dark water, suffocating a person or overwhelming them with such intense emotion * Pure joy could be blinding light, causing a victim to become stunned. Or, perhaps, it may cause them to laugh uncontrollably, temporarily incapacitating them. * Fear may be a cold stab in the back or chest or cause a person to become petrified. Drawbacks All magic comes with a price, they say. TBA Known Uses Trivia * Fun fact * Fun Fact * Fun Fact